Simmer and Spice
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Keneda Cook is a 14 year old girl, working as a waitress on the Baratie pirate restaurant. She works alongside "Big Brother" Sanji, who she looks up to. Later on, though, Luffy and the other Strawhats stop by in need of a cook. This sparks a huge adventure for the bunch.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I decided to redo this story for One Piece. The last one seemed good, but then an even better idea came to me. It still features Keneda and Sanji, but just a different concept. Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

_a few years back..._

"Boss Zeff!" Patty called out, frantically. Sanji rolled his eyes. Stupid Patty always had something to whine about. "Yeah, what is it?" The Geezer said in his gruff voice. The big, lumbering cook came in, carrying a small form in his beefy hands. Sanji paused in his work to see what Patty was holding. Boss Zeff came to him and looked, frowning. Sanji tried to see, but the Geezer was in the way. "What is it?" Sanji asked, too small to see for himself.

"Sit her down on a table!" Zeff ordered. Patty nodded and raced to a table. Boss Zeff turned to Sanji. "Boy, go to table seven and get that girl something to eat!" Sanji nodded and scuttled out of the bustling kitchen. Girl? What was that old geezer saying? Suddenly, his eyes rested on a little girl, slightly older than a toddler, hunched over her seat, clutching her stomach, crying.

Sanji came up to her and gently tapped her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" He asked. The girl looked up, her hazel eyes wet with tears. She shook her head, sniffling. "No...my tummy hurts...I'm hungry..." The loud growl from below sealed her point. Her white hair was stringy, and tangled, and she looked as though she spent a whole decade at sea.

"Can...can I have a food to eat? Please?" the girl asked, tearfully. Sanji nodded and grinned, despite his overall shock. "Sure! What would you like?"

"Pancake." She said simply. "With lotsa syrup." Sanji smiled and wrote it down. "Okay, then! Your food will be ready soon, I promise!" As Sanji turned to leave, the girl called out to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Waiter!" Sanji turned his head. "hm?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"How old are you, Mr. Waiter?" The girl asked, chewing down on her large stack.

Sanji held up nine fingers. "I'm nine!" He said. "How old are you?" The girl shrugged. "Romano never told me. I think I'm five, or four." She said glumly. Sanji raised a curlicue eyebrow. "Do you have a name?" Sanji asked her. She simply shook her head. "Romano never bothered to give me one."

"Who's Romano?" Sanji asked. Whoever he was, he sounded like a total ass hole. "He was the captain of the ship my mama was on. After she...died...he and the crew sheltered me."

"So how'd you end up here, at the Baratie?" Sanji said, inquisitively. "Romano threw me out." She simply stated, biting some sausage. Sanji gasped and gripped his water glass tight.

_he left her...to die? What a bastard!_

"Can you give me a name?" The little girl asked Sanji suddenly. He looked up from his angry thoughts and looked at her in surprise. "What? Name you?" The girl nodded, and gave a small grin. "I know it's a lot to ask...but I just really, really want a name like the other girls do." she said sheepishly. Sanji considered this and looked around her table for inspiration. _pancake? Yeah, right. Hmmm...the syrup...it has a maple leaf on it. Maple? No, not quite...it _should be...ah-hah!

"I'm gonna call you-"

* * *

"Kenedaaa!" Sanji called. ten years have passed and he was surprised she was here for so long. "Coming!" She said in her singy voice. She slid down the railing, her blue waitress dress and long flowing white hair, billowing behind her. She landed on her feet next to Sanji, a big smile on her pale face. "Did you need something, big brother?" She asked him brightly. Sanji grinned and placed a bowl on her head, and put two plates on each hand. "Give those to table four, would ya, sis?" He asked. Keneda winked and carefully, but swiftly went to deliver the food.

Sanji chuckled at the girl's exuberance. Ever since the day they met when he was nine, and she was four, she clung to him and copied everything he did. Now she was practicing balancing plates on her head. So far, not bad, just a little wobbly. "Quit yer daydreamin' Sanji, and get this food out!" Zeff barked. Sanji muttered under his breath. "Shitty bastard..." But got the food to take to his customers. On his way there, Keneda passed him and gave him a smile. He nodded in acknowledgement.

She's gotta know one day that I'm not her brother...not even remotely related. He thought to himself. He felt guilty to be lying to her like this, but hey, as long as she was happy with it, he was.

"Hello, and welcome to Baratie!" I said cheerfully. The family of four took in my kindness and smiled as well. I knelt down to their kids and gave them each a lollipop. "That's a special Baratie welcome for the little ones!" I lead them to their table and took their order, all business like, like big brother Sanji. He looked so wise and capable when he did it, too. He was so cool.

After taking orders, I handed the ticket to one of the chefs. Where's Sanji-OniiChan? I wondered. I looked around the kitchen and found him, hard at work on some fish. I skipped over to him, looking over his shoulder. He seemed to be trying to ignore me, except when I got in his way. "Ken, what are you doing?" He asked me, slightly amused. I smiled and giggled. "I wanna see how you do it," I said reasonably. Sanji took a spoonfull of a broth and gave it to me. "Taste this, would you please?" He asked, continuing his work. I gently blew away the steam, and took a sip. It was so spicy and tangy, with the perfect tinge of sweetness. Big Brother Sanji was the best cook I knew. Maybe even in the world!

"You like it?" he asked me. I nodded happily. "It's the best!" Sanji have an arrogant smirk and poured the broth over some noodles. "Great. Now if those idiots have a problem with it, I'll simply slice them up." I giggled at his cooking threat. He loved to make those, though some were quite frightening. "Be right back, kay?" He said, ruffling my hair on his way Out. I blushed and nodded. I knew he was my big brother and everything, but still...it didn't stop the feelings I felt for him. It was love, of course.

But sibling love?

* * *

**Hey, thanks for tuning in to this story! I hope you like it so far, and I hope you tune in for more! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again, everybody! Welcome to another chapter of Simmer and Spice! **

* * *

_Sanji-Kun has been gone for a while. I hope he's okay. _I wondered. I placed my customers plates on the table, wishing them a great meal. Then I went into the kitchen. I came up to Patty, tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at me with a frown. "Why are you bothering me this time, kid?"

"I just wanna know where Sanji-Kun is, Patty-San." Patty grunted and turned back to his work. "I saw the idiot go out to the front." He said. "He might still be there." I grinned and ran out to the front of the ship, looking around for Onii-Chan. "Hey, what're you doing here, Ken?" I turned to see Onii-Chan walking back to the restaurant, turning to me. I smiled when I saw him. "I was just looking for you, Sanji-Kun. I wanted to see you again."

Sanji-Kun reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, getting his lighter. "Well, that was pretty nice. You finished bussing all your tables?" I nodded, watching as he lit his cigarette. "Then I guess you can hang with me for a while." He said, sitting back on the rail, blowing little puffs of smoke. I smiled happily. A little time to hang out with Onii-Chan was alright with me. I looked out into the wide, vast ocean, watching the big white albatrosses fly lazily over the sea.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sanji-Kun?" I asked, staring at the impressive creatures. Sanji-Kun watched with me and gave his lopsided grin. "Yeah, it's cool, Keneda..." His voice trailed off at the end as he looked out. I looked in his face, the eyes that wasn't covered by his shiny blond hair was squinting out into the sea. He frowned deeply, his curly eyebrow furrowing.

"Sanji-kun...?" I asked him nervously. His lips set in a grim line, and he turned his head to me. "Keneda...you should go. Now." He said urgently. I looked out to what he was looking at, but all I could see was a black silhouette of a ship, coming towards the Baratie. "Look, Sanji-Kun! Customers! I'll just get my note-" Sanji-Kun put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly. He only did that when something was really wrong.

"Sanji-Kun, what's going on..."

Sanji-Kun pushed me into the restaurant, and took my hand, racing me to the kitchen. Patty turned his head and scowled at both of us. "What are you guys doing here?! Shouldn't you be serving the customers?!"

"Shut your mouth, Patty!" Sanji-Kun shouted, planting me in the corner of the kitchen. "Make sure she stays here, and _only here._" he ordered. Patty looked confused, but before he could ask why, onii-Chan had left.

* * *

_I know it wasn't what I thought it was...but it really seemed like it._ Sanji thought as he made his way back to his spot. He stared out into the horizon, watching that black shadowy ship come towards Baratie. "Hmmm..." it didn't seem possible, but one thought crossed his mind at that point.

Black Sully.

When Sanji was younger, the other cooks would tell of a pirate named Black Sully, the meanest, toughest, most ruthless pirate to sail the seas. It's been told that he showed no mercy in slaughtering anything and anyone that got in his way. They also said that his ship was painted all black, so it looked like a creepy shadowy beast. And as Sanji looked out, that's what it seemed to be.

_Shit._

He stepped back into Baratie and went into the kitchen. Keneda saw him and ran to him, a worried expression on her face. "Sanji-Kun, what's going on? I'm scared!" She hugged him around his waist and he patted her head. The cooks saw this and looked a little concerned themselves. "Sanji? What's the deal?" Sanji looked around at everyone with a dead serious demeanor about him. "Black Sully." He said, making some of the cooks jump. "He's coming. Here. Now."

Almost immediately, the chefs all grabbed their long knives, and spatulas. Keneda pulled away from him and grabbed a ladle. Sanji took it away from her hands and set it down gently. "Why can't I fight, Sanji-Kun?" She asked him, her eyes telling she was obviously hurt by this. Sanji beat back the guilt and told her straight forward. "I can't have you getting hurt, okay? Black Sully is insane. If he got to you and hurt you, who knows what Boss Zeff will do to me? It's saving my ass, and your ass."

"But-" Keneda began, but Sanji and the rest of the cooks had already left the kitchen, leaving Keneda to herself. _She'd better stay in there too, or Zeff is gonna fry me!_

* * *

"Why do I have to stay behind while the others get to kick butt?" I muttered to myself. It made me so mad to see Onii-Chan treat me like such a baby. I knew he was doing it to protect me, but I could fight! I was tough as nails! I picked up my metal ladle and swung it around like a sword, yelling as I did so, like a ninja. "Take THAT!" I whacked a counter with the ladle, making a loud clanging noise as I did so. I froze, knowing Mr. Zeff didn't like me doing that.

After a few moments, though, I didn't hear anything. No footsteps, nothing. "Phew! He isn't here! Thank goodness!" I smiled and placed the ladle back in its cupboard. "Maybe another day." I said to myself.

I turned to take another customer's order when a tall, lumbering man in a black cloak stood before me. His narrow, black eyes looking down on me like glittery black coal. His long, greasy hair tied back like a black snake, and his terrifying smile filled with disgusting yellow teeth gave me chills. "Hello, girl." He said in a wheezy, croaky voice. I began to tremble and shake. "S-Sanji-Ku-!" The man clapped his hand over my face and came really close to me, his hideous smile growing.

"you're not getting saved. Not from me."

* * *

**Thanks again for tuning in! Please review, and I'll see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's great to be back! It took some time, but here's chapter three! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Yep. That's Sully's ship, alright." Carne said, frowning. Sanji gripped the railing tight, hoping he was up for a fight, in case one came up. Patty came up to him. "You know about him, brat?" He asked, oh, so sweetly. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "Yeah, heard that guy could tear down an entire village with his fist. It's pretty bad."

_sure hope Keneda's okay. That ditz better be in the kitchen like I said. _

* * *

"Let. Me. Go!" I grunted as the big man shuffled me through the back Of the ship. "Quiet, girl! Or you'll get us both killed!"

"Both?! Why Bo-" The man smacked his fist across my face, making my head whip the other direction, and I fell to the ground. I tasted blood as I licked my lips. Angry, scared tears stung the back of my eyes. Why was he doing this? Who _was _he?! The man knelt down to me, grinning his ugly grin. "Now you listen here, child," he said, foul steam escaping his mouth as he spoke. "I ask the questions around here, not you. Now,,if you want to come out of this alive, you'd best do what I say, and _exactly _as I say it. Got that?"

I nodded helplessly. Where was Onii-Chan? I needed him so bad right now. Why wasn't he here to rescue me from this scary guy? The creep lead me to the back door and pushed me through it. He gestured for me to be quiet as he ushered me around to the front. I rubbed my bleeding cheek as the man paused in his tracks.

"HEY!"

I looked up. The cooks! And Sanji-Kun! They were here! Thank goodness! I ran past the man to Onii-Chan, wrapping my arms around his waist, holding on tight. "I'm sorry, Sanji-Kun! I was in the kitchen, I promise! He came and got me and hit me!" Sanji-Kun placed a hand on the back of my head. "It's okay, Ken, I'll handle it." He looked up at the man, glaring at him harshly. "What gives you the right to hurt my little sister?!" He demanded. The man just kept up his evil smile. He looked out to the boat, that was now about a mile away.

Sanji-Kun looked to, and had an alarmed look in his eyes. "Wait...how are you here...but the ship..." The man let out a wheezy, booming laugh. I burrowed my face in Sanji-kun's shirt, as if to drown the sound out. Suddenly, the man had snatched me away from Sanji-kun, and threw me to the ground, kicking my stomach,making me roll in pain. Sanji-Kun came to help me, but the man punched him hard in the head, kicking his heels under Onii-Chan's feet. "Ow..." He muttered. The other cooks lunged at the bully, roaring as they brandished their weapons. The man simply chuckled, and dodged the attacks, and finally pulled out a pistol and shot at them.

"NO!" I cried as I watched my friends fall, bullets penetrating them. "Patty! Carne! Sanji-Kuuun!"

"Hey, what's with all this screaming?" A boy's voice called out. I looked up, seeing a young boy, a little older than me. He had a straw hat on his head, and a perplexed expression on his face. He was surrounded by a large group of customers, frightened. His eyes landed on me on the ground, bleeding. He came up,to me and held out his hand. "You okay?" He asked. I shook my head. As the boy surveyed the scene, he frowned deeply. He turned to the man. "What's this? Who are you?" The man smirked as I ran to Onii-Chan, who was struggling to get up.

"Surely you've heard of Black Sully, have you?" The man said. I gasped. He was the man Sanji-Kun was talking about earlier! This creep was the evil Pirate Black Sully?! What did he want with me? The boy seemed to know what he was talking about, since his frown grew deeper. "Luffy?" A man said. The boy turned and two more males and a female came through the crowd. I recognized one of the men, the green haired one, as Roronoa Zoro, the famous three-swordsman. The other boy, a tan skinned,,lanky fellow with curly black hair, and the red haired girl didn't look so familiar. "Hey guys!" Luffy said brightly, smiling despite the obvious dangerous situation we were in.

"you okay, Ken?" Sanji-Kun asked me, rubbing his hurt arm. I looked down at him, his bloody nose and split lip made me want to cry. I hated seeing him hurt, be it physically or emotionally, it nearly killed me to see him that way. I nodded, choking back my tears. "He gave me a slight grin. "Atta girl. A real fighter." I blushed at this and couldn't help but smile myself.

"Okay!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm ready to kick some serious butt!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed out. "Are you not seeing this?" I waved my arm around the carnage to show him what I meant, bloody cooks everywhere. The black ship hit the Baratie slightly, making it shake and tremble. A bunch of pirates jumped out of it, yelling and whooping. I held on tight to Sanji-Kun, and watched in horror as the pirates ran into the restaurant, customers crying and screaming as the pirates robbed them of their belongings. Gunshots rang out through the chaos. "They're destroy the Baratie!" I stood up to stop it, but Onii-Chan grabbed my ankle. "No." He said firmly.

Luffy turned to Black Sully. "You're not that scary. Just some big dude with bad attitude.." Black Sully found this funny and guffawed. "Bad attitude?! Maybe, but at least I'm not you right now!"

"What?!" Luffy asked. Witch a sudden flick of his wrist, Luffy was sent tumbling into the sea. "LUFFY!" The red headed girl cried out. I reached out into the water to help him, but Sanji-Kun had already removed his jacket and shoes, leaping into the water. "Onii-Chan!" I screamed. Black Sully ordered his men back to the ship. They laughed drunkenly and ran back to the evil looking ship. Black Sully came up to me and took my face in his hands, looking at me lovingly.

"Ill be seeing you soon, I hope." He said. I bit at him and he pulled back, smiling lewdly. "A feisty one too!" he climbed back to his ship, blowing me a kiss. I dodged it, and stuck my tongue out at him. "This was just round one! I'll be back, trust me!"

When they were gone, Sanji-Kun and Luffy resurfaced. Sanji-Kun breathed out and swam towards us. I watched as the black ship sailed away from us.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter Four! God, I can't watch AMV's anymore, because the One Piece one I saw today, literally had me curled up in a ball, sobbing, it was so beautiful. Yeesh. **

**Okay, enough of my forever aloneness, let's get going! **

* * *

"Whoa...what happened..." I placed a calming hand on Luffy's shoulder, easing him back down on my bed. "It's okay. You're at the Baratie. You got knocked into the water by Black Sully." I handed Luffy some herbal tea I had made. He nodded his thanks, and took a sip. "you're lucky Sanji-Kun saved you. You could have drowned."

"Not could have," Luffy said grimly. "Definitely would have. I can't swim at all." I was taken aback by this. I opened my mouth to ask why, when my bedroom door opened. Sanji-Kun came in, drying his hair with a towel. He had a larger one around his waist, going down to his knees.

_God, Keneda. What are you doing? Stop looking at him like that! He's your brother! Stop being disgusting! _I scolded myself harshly. I whipped my head towards Luffy. "You okay, man?" Sanji-Kun asked, coming over to sit next to me on the bed. I tried to control the blush coming to my cheeks. What was wrong with me lately?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luffy said, swigging his tea. "Thanks for saving me." Sanji-Kun shook it off with a cool shrug, lighting up another cigarette. "So, what were you thinking, picking a fight with that guy, anyways?" i asked, offering Onii-Chan some tea. "Don't you know he's a dangerous pirate?"

"That's what they said about Don Krieg." Luffy said simply. I looked to Sanji-Kun and he looked at me. We exchanged confused shrugs, and I turned back to Luffy. "Don Krieg? You've met him?" I asked.

"I beat him." Luffy said like it was so simple to understand. I dropped my spoon for stirring, and Sanji-Kun's mouth gaped open, his cigarette falling to the carpet. "_You beat THE Don Krieg?!" _I exclaimed in disbelief. Luffy nodded like this was totally everyday life. I heard of Don Krieg, the fierce, bloodthirsty pirate. I hadn't heard any new stuff about him for a while, but I had just thought that he was planning his next move. But he was defeated? By this guy?!

Despite his overall shock, Sanji-Kun lit another cigarette, and handed me the spoon I had dropped. My door opened once more, and Zoro-San peeked his green head in. "Luffy? You okay?" Luffy nodded and leaped out of bed, stretching his arms. "Yeah! I feel great! Let's go!"

"Hey, maybe you should wait a bit..." I said cautiously, but Luffy just smiled. "When it comes to being King of the Pirate Era, there is no rest!"

"So, you wanna be King, huh?" Sanji-Kun asked, taking in a long drag on his cig. Luffy nodded proudly. "I'm going to sail to the Grand Line and find the One Piece!" I gasped. "That great treasure? Gol. D. Roger left his treasure in the Grand Line?" Zoro gave an impressed grunt. "I see you know a lot about that."

"Sanji-Kun and Zeff-Sensei taught me that. They told me so many cool stories about the sea!" I said, grinning brightly. "My favorite is the story about the All Blue!" Sanji-Kun smiled at the sound of that. "It's a legendary sea, where fish from the North, South, East, and West Blues all ,meet up!" I explained, with Sanji-Kun speaking up. "That place is heaven for cooks like Ken and I. Finding that stretch of island would be a dream come true!"

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed, "That place sounds totally awesome!" Then his face scrunched up in concentration for a second. "Say...is that on the Grand Line?" Sanji-Kun shrugged his shoulders. "They say it's there, but being that no one has ever really seen it, so I can't say for sure." Luffy chuckled and a determined light filled his eyes. "You should come with us, then!" I blinked in confusion at what he had just said. Sanji-Kun frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, come with me on my Pirate ship!" Luffy said, still smiling big. "We could use a cook like you! your food is awesome!"

"Well, I'm happy you think so, Luffy, but I don't think I can do that." Sanji-Kun said. "What? Why not?" Luffy asked, clearly disappointed. "Well, for one, I got this squirt to take care of," he ruffled my hair, making me blush. Ugh! Stupid me! "I can't leave her alone with these shitty cooks, now can I?" I looked up at Sanji-Kun and smiled. He was the best brother ever. Luffy pondered over this for a minute, then snapped, for an idea came to him.

"Both of you can come!" He said. I looked to Sanji-Kun, giving him a meaningful glance.

If anyone reading this has siblings, depending on the closeness, you feel like you can know what they're thinking without them saying anything. That was what Sanji-Kun and I had. It was like we could read each other's minds.

_Sanji-Kun, _I made sure my stare said. _I think it's a great idea! We can find the All Blue, and get all the fish we could possibly want! Wouldn't that be great! _

Sanji-Kun gave me a look that said, _Well, of course it would, Ken, but...the Grand Line is pretty dangerous. I really don't think we should-_

_"_Hey, Luffy," the red head girl from earlier had come in with the dark-skinned boy. "Ships ready to go." Sanji-Kun looked frozen in place, his eyes going wide and his mouth twitching a bit.

Oh, no...

here it comes.

Sanji-Kun was within seconds, at the girls feet, propped in a proposal stance, and his hand reaching out to her, a goofy smile on his face. "Oh, what beauty is this?! Have the heavens split and dropped angels? For I am seeing one before my eyes now!" The girl looked around the room. I rolled my eyes. Sanji-Kun was always like this with women. He was a real lady-killer. Or maybe the women killed him. I never knew. I grabbed his ear and dragged him away before he started drooling on her shoes. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "Onii-Chan always does that."

Sanji-Kun shook away from me, and cleared his throat, for his voice gets strangely higher pitched when around girls. For some reason.

"you know, Luffy, I think we might accept your offer. I mean, it's not like I'm getting anywhere here!" My mouth gaped open. "Whaaaaa?" I thought you didn't want to-" Sanji-Kun put his hand over my mouth and smiling as if I hadn't even spoken. "We'll talk it over with Zeff!"

Sanji-Kun was a real nutcase. A real nutcase.

* * *

**Dear lord, that epic Pokemon reference. I'm never gonna live that down. XD well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with the next chapter of Simmer and Spice! Enjoy! **

* * *

"What? what do you mean, "leave?" Are you insane?" Zeff-Sensei asked his eyebrows raising. Sanji-Kun shook his head, a little smoke escaping the corner of his mouth. "I ain't insane, Geezer." he said. "I really wanna go with them. if i do, I might be able to find the All Blue, you _know_ how much I've been wanting to see it." Zeff-Sensei stroked his braided mustache, thinking hard. "Um, I wanted to go too," I said quietly. "If it's okay with you." The head chef just sat there, silently alternating his eyes from Sanji-Kun to me. He sighed and got up from his chair, stepping up to the window overlooking the ocean. "Keneda, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, Zeff-Sensei, why?" I asked. Zeff-Sensei looked to Sanji-Kun. "I might as well tell her..." Sanji-Kun's eye twitched, and he frowned deeply. "Zeff, I don't think thats a good idea." He said cautiously, giving me a wary eye. I was genuinely confused. "S-Sanji-Kun? What's wrong? What can't Zeff-Sensei say?" Sanji-Kun ignored me, and came up to Zeff-Sensei. They started talking quietly, so I couldnt hear them. I could see Sanji-Kun getting a little upset as he whisper-shouted his argument.

"Oh!" A voice said from behind the door. I turned and the tall dark-skinned boy with the long nose stood there, sort of hiding behind the door. "A-am I interuppting anything?" he asked, his voice trembling. I shook my head. "I'm not sure." I said. "You're from Luffy's crew, aren't you?" I asked, holding out my hand for him to shake. He gulped and puffed out his chest, standing tall. "They call me Captain Usopp! Ruler of the seven seas! All bow before me!" Just then, a fly flew in and landed on Usopp-San's long nose. He immediately cried out, swatting at it, begging for it to go away. I held in a giggle as Sanji-Kun came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He said nothing and slipped out.

"Hey, what's his problem?" Usopp-San asked, watching after my big brother. I shrugged, concerned for him. Was he okay? I shook the thought off, and turned back to Usopp-San. "So, is it just you, Zoro, Luffy and that other girl?" I asked him. I stepped out of Zeff-Sensei's room so we could talk. Usopp-San shook his head with a grin. "Oh, we have quite the crew!" He said. "Say, how about i show you everyone? The ship is just outside!" I smiled and nodded as Usopp-San lead me around the back to where the large ship with a ram-like carving protruded from the front. "Hey! Could someone let down the ramp?" Usopp-San called out.

A little voice answered back. "Oh! Okay! Sorry!" _Wow. They let a little kid here? Jeez. _Usopp-San and I made our way up the ramp, and I saw a little animal meet us at the top. It smiled and waved at us. "Awww!" I gushed, picking it up and giving it hug. "Who's this sweetie-pie!"

"My name's Chopper!" The animal said. I gasped and dropped him, backing away a bit. "Wh-wh-Whaa?" Big, thundering footsteps came from behind us, I turned and a huge, bulky dude with big blue hair, a Hawaiian shirt, and a speedo made his way to me. The man smiled a somewhat mechanical smile at me. "Hey, Usopp! I see you brought that girl Luffy told us about!" He took my hand and shook it, almost ripping it off. "Call me Franky!" He said. I nodded and massaged my poor hand. I barely turned my head good, when a huge _skeleton_ grinned at me. "Yohoho! So this is the maiden that might be joining our crew!"

i whimpered, and screamed. I'm scared of lots of things. Big scary skeleton men With Afros that can talk is one of them. What? I have lists. I pushed past it and ran a few paces before a hand came from the _freaking floor_, grabbed my ankle, and made me fall down. I let out a great "Oof!" Then a woman's gasp came towards me. "I am so, so, so sorry!" She said. I looked up at her. She was very beautiful. Her glossy black hair framed her angular face, and her big blue eyes were to die for. "It's okay, I think. Whatever that was." She helped me up and patted my hair down. I could see her staring at me for a while. I looked up at her. "What?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's nothing...you just remind me of a friend I used to have. She had white hair like you do."

"really?" I said, fascinated.

"Ken!" I heard Sanji-Kun call me. "Oh! Better go! My brother's calling me!" I dashed down the ramp to meet Sanji-Kun. He looked really down for some reason. "Is everything alright?" I asked him. He held out his hand and I took it. "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

* * *

"Hey, that drawing of us I made when I was seven! I can't believe you still have it!" I exclaimed. Sanji-Kun and I were in his room. It was a dump, but he somehow managed to find a box that he had filled with his childhood memories. Even the scrawled stick figure drawing of us. "You never were really good at art," he chuckled. I laughed with him. "Hey, remember when you started smoking?" I said. "That was hilarious! You could barely puff without choking half to death!" We laughed at this memory. When he sobered up, he took my hand, and squeezed. I felt my face grow warm at this.

"Ken...you know I think you're a great girl, right?" He asked me. I nodded, not really getting what he was going at. He turned his head to face me, a dead serious look in his eye. "What would you do if I wasn't your brother? Would you mind at all?" I raised my eyebrows. "Uh...Sanji-Kun...I don't understand..." With a final sigh, Sanji-Kun did what he did the best, besides cook.

He laid down the law.

"Keneda, you aren't my sister. And I'm not your brother. Never was. Never will be."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry for the long update, but lots of stuff going on. But it's here, now! ^^ please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, again, and let's get going with another chapter of Simmer And Spice!**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I said, putting my hands up like I was surrendering. "What do you mean, 'not my brother'?" Sanji-Kun still had that serious look on his face. I was hoping he would hurry up and laugh already. This was getting really freaky. "Ken, I'm sorry, but it's true." He said. I felt myself begin to cry. Why was this happening? First, freaking pirates attack our ship, I see my friends get shot, and now Sanji-Kun is playing his mean pranks. My shoulders shook. "Hey, don't do that..." He said. He pulled me close to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, trying to get me to stop crying.

Sanji-kun _had_ to be my brother! Only brothers knew how to make their little sisters stop crying in their own special way, right?

"If you're really not my brother..." I said quietly into his sleeve. "Tell me. Tell me why you lied." I could feel Sanji-Kun flinch at the word "lied."

"I wasn't lying, Ken. Not exactly, I mean." He said. "Here, well, when you came to the Baratie..."

* * *

_"Sanji-Kun?" Sanji turned to Keneda, and grinned. She was in a little blue waitress dress, her long white hair in pigtails with bows, and darker blue Mary-Janes. "How does it look?" Sanji gave her a thumbs-up. "You're the best looking six year old waitress I've seen!" Keneda smiled brightly. "Yaaay!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly. She began to skip around and ran towards the kitchen. "Race! Race! Race!" She called. Sanji, always up for a chance to one-up Zeff's favorite, bolted up and dashed towards Ken. She was speedy for a little girl, but he was eleven now. He could totally win this._

_"Sanji!" Surprised, Sanji tripped and fell on his face. "Ow..." When he looked up, Keneda was already gone. Crap. Zeff came up to him, and snorted. "What a klutz," he quipped. "Shut up, Geezer." Sanji spit out. "Why'd you have to go and ruin the race for, huh?" Zeff rolled his eyes. "Please, you were gonna lose anyway, brat. Anyway, we need to talk. About the girl." _

_"Keneda? Why? What'd she do?" Sanji asked. "Nothing. She's an excellent employee, something you should be." Sanji considered flipping this geezer the bird, but let him continue. "We've all noticed that she takes quite a liking to you. In fact, she only speaks to you, or me if she really has to."_

_"Yeah, so what?" Sanji asked Zeff feeling his time was being wasted extremely. "She's a kid. I'm a kid. Kids tend to stick together. Especially if there's crappy geezers and bum cooks roaming the ship." Zeff grunted, stroking his braided mustache. "That may be true, but I really think she needs to stick with you for a while. I've already got a restaurant to run. I don't have time to take care of a little girl."_

_"And I do?!" Sanji cried out. "In case you've forgotten, I work here too! Bussing tables, cooking...Why can't you get Patty or Carne to babysit her? I don't wanna!"_

_Suddenly, Sanji found himself on the floor, rubbing his cheek. He glared up at Zeff. "What the hell did you do that for, Geezer?!" Sanji growled. "One, don't you yell at me!" Zeff yelled at Sanji. "And second, have you no respect? That girl obviously needs someone to be with her! You're the only one she seems to like,,and here you are, being the asshole of all assholes!" _

_"I'm surprised you don't do it yourself, seeing that you love her so much!" Sanji blurted out. Zeff raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean, brat?" He asked. "Ever since she got here, you've been babying her! Giving her the easy jobs, making the rest of us do extra work just so you can buy her dresses..." As he went on, he realized how stupid he sounded. He eventually shut up, not wanting to sound like a bigger idiot. Sanji stood in front of Zeff, arms crossed, scowling at the floor._

_"Sanji-Kun?" Keneda's small voice said from behind him. He turned and saw her standing timidly in the doorway, nervously looking between Zeff and Sanji. "I-I'm sorry...but I accidentally knocked someone's soup down...I need help cleaning it." Sanji gave Zeff one last glance. He was reluctant, but this was what he had to do. He'd have to raise this little munchkin himself._

_Sanji sighed, taking Keneda's little hand. "Come on, sis. Let's go clean that mess up."_

* * *

"You guys ready to go?" Zoro-San called to us. Sanji-Kun nodded and made his way up the ramp. I held back a little. I still couldn't understand everything he had just told me, and frankly, I didn't. He was my brother, he liked it or not. "Hey, Keneda! You'd better get here fast, or the boat will leave!" Nami-San warned me. I broke from my thoughts and scrambled up to the deck. Sanji-Kun and I turned back to,our restaurant, taking in one last look at the place we once called home. I sighed, missing it already. A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up, Sanji-Kun gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't be too sad. Just think. Once we see the Grand Line, we'll find the All Blue, and be famous cooks like we always said we'd be." I smiled back sadly, giving him a hug.

"Whoo-hoo! We finally have chefs!" Luffy exclaimed joyously, doing a little happy dance. "Now we can eat all the meat we want!"

"I think you mean to say, all the meat _you want."_ Zoro-San said, polishing his swords. The tall skeleton man came up to me, tapping my shoulder. "Excuse me, madam. So sorry for that fright I gave you earlier." He bowed deeply. I grinned, still a tad freaked out. "Oh, it's okay! I scare easily, so-"

"now, may I see your panties? Just for a second."

I gasped and raised my leg up, smashing my foot in the skeleton's face. Sanji-Kun taught me that. "DID YOU REALLY JUST ASK ME THAT?!" I shouted, already wanting to go back to Baratie. "Haha! You aren't alone, kiddo," Nami-San said, shaking her head. "Brook is known for doing that. You could say he lacks the proper gentleman skills," Sanji-Kun turned to her and did that weird smile, which prepared me for another love sonnet. "Oh, dear, dear sea goddess!" He came to her, taking her hand. "Though the dead man lost his ability to truly love the right way, I on the other hand, am very capable of-"

"No, thanks." Nami-San said simply. I looked around at the crew. Such a variety of different people, personalities...I was gonna like it here. The little animal, a reindeer tugged on the skirt of my dress. I picked him up and cuddled him close to my face. "Oh, Chopper-Chan is so cute! And fluffy!" I cooed, and Chopper-Chan seemed to almost purring.

"Oh, Chopper?" Robin said. She grinned. "Yeah, he's our doctor."

"really?" I nuzzled my nose against his. "The sweetie deer is doctor?" Franky smiled. "Yep! We all have our roles here on this ship!"

Usopp-San jumped up excitedly. "I sense a skills montage!" He cried out. Zoro-San rolled his eyes. "What a wack." He muttered.

* * *

**Heehee...Usopp is such a wack, indeed, Zoro. We will get more into each member's skills next chapter! it'll have lots of comedy and smiles, I promise! See you next chapter! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again, everyone! Thank you for tuning in! Kinda... So, basically, we get to see how everyone "functions" on the Going Merry! Hope you like it! **

* * *

_We start out with Zoro_

"Okay, so I the the sword fighter here." Zoro-Sama explained to me. He grabbed his three swords. "You use the Three-Sword technique, right? That is so cool!" I said. I reached out to touch them, but Zoro-Sama batted my hand away. "Hey! Hands off! You could really hurt yourself!" He set them down for a sec, looking out into the sea. "An old friend of mine and I, we promised each other we'd be famous swordsmen. She was a girl, so she didn't think she was qualified right away." Zoro-Sama gave a little grin. "But to be honest, she always beat the crap outta me."

As Zoro-Sama spoke, my eyes wandered to his swords. Just one little touch wouldn't hurt, I guess. I grabbed one, looking over my shoulder at Zoro-Sama,,to see if he was paying any attention. I grinned when he wasn't, and put the handle of the sword in my mouth, grabbing the other two. I greatly underestimated the weight of them. I began to sway, and trip.

"And that lead me to-" Zoro-Sama turned to me, and yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He lunged at me, snatching the swords from me. He smacked me upside the head. "I thought I told you not to touch it!"

i turned to Sanji-Kun for help. He just looked up from his cigarette. "Sorry, kiddo. You had that coming."

_Okay, that was fun! Now let's see what Usopp does!_

Usopp-San carefully placed liquid in a little ball, placing it in a small pouch. "You see, young Keneda, the art of sniping is a difficult one." Usopp-San explained. "Especially for someone like me. Being a great pirate leader and all."

"I thought Luffy was the captain here," I said, confused. Usopp-San chuckled nervously. "O-okay...vice leader..." I nodded. "uh, huh. Gotcha."

"Tada!" He sang, standing proud. He held the little ball up with dignity. Sanji-Kun and I looked at the ball, with very little amazement. "Uh...what is it?" Sanji-Kun asked. Usopp-San laughed as though Sanji-Kun had told a joke. "Oh, this is far more than a ball, oh yes. This is one of many types of ammo I use against my many enemies!" I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked him, not quite getting it. Usopp-San grinned, grabbing his slingshot. "Allow me to demonstrate, madam," He turned away from us and aimed his shot, and released.

"Usopp Fire Star-"

Zoro-Sama came in its range, pretty much out of nowhere. "Ahh!" Usopp-San cried out. "Zoroooo! Whatch out!" Zoro looked up, and I winced as the fire star hit. Zoro screamed like a madman, batting at the flames. "USOPP, WHAT THE HELL?!"

I ran to zoro-Sama and pushed him over into the water. "KEN?!" Sanji-Kun yelled as Zoro-Sama fell into the water.

"I had to get the flames out!" I countered. Sanji-Kun face palmed.

_Don't worry. Zoro will be okay...hopefully..._

_Hey, Nami, what's up? ^^"_

"Cool! So you make maps?" I asked, impressed. Nami-Chan nodded. "Yep! Mapmaking and world class theif! That's me!"

"Theif?" I said. "You've never been caught?" Nami-Chan grinned. "Hey, did you have a little pudding spoon in your pocket?" She asked me. I raised my eyebrow. What was she talking about. "Um...I always keep a spoon in my dress..." As I reached into it, I felt nothing. My spoon was gone. "Oh, no!" I cried out. I looked around frantically around Nami-Chan's room. "I have to find it! Sanji-Kun gave me that spoon as a gift!" I turned to Nami-Chan, and she held the pink spoon in front of my face, waving it tauntingly. "Is this what you're looking for?"'she said with a smile.

I gawked. How on earth did she...

"Told you. World class theif." She said with a wink.

_Haha, okay, now we move on to Brook-_

_wait a minute...where's my pen? NAMI!_

"Whoa!" I gasped, looking at Brook-San's vast assortment of musical instruments. Guitars of every sort, drums, a grand piano. "Yes, it's quite a gem, isn't it?" He smiled his skeletony smile. "They called me the Soul King, Humming Brook, whatever you wanted, I'd sing it!"

"So, how are you...you know...alive?" I asked as politely as I could. "Ah, that would be from the Devil Fruit I ate! It made me able to love on, even in death!"

"Devil Fruit?" I asked. "What's that?" Brook looked- or I guess he did. It was kinda hard to tell. You know, he was all skull like. "A fine question, Miss Keneda!" He said. He brought me to a little bookshelf, pulling out a book. "Here, Keneda-Chan, read this! It will have all the info you could possibly want!" I smiled at him and turned to leave. "Thank you Brook-San!"

"Hold on, Miss!" He called out. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Are you absolutely sure I can't look at your panties?"

"NOT A CHANCE, SKULL-MAN!" I screamed, kicking his face again.

_At least he asked nicely...Yeesh...who's next? _

_*Franky walks by nonchalantly* Oh, hey! Franky-Sama! We haven't heard from you yet! Why don't you come in?_

_Franky: That would be...SUPER!_

"A cyborg?!" This was a totally random ship, I must say. First a skeleton, now a cyborg? I had to ask Sanji-Kun if he was having the same dream I was. "Don't worry, I won't hurt ya, little girl!" He grinned, ruffling my head with his large hand. I smiled. "So what's you're job here?" I asked him. "I'm the shipwright here on the Going Merry. I do all the carpenting, fixer-uppers, stuff like that."

"Do you have a wood shop here?"

"Ha! I am the wood shop!" He said. He opened a compartment on his arm, and showed me a freaking log in it. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Would you like a soda, Kenny?" He asked me, then looked up. "I can call you Kenny, right? I give everybody nicknames like that sometimes." I smiled and nodded. "Of course Franky-San!" I said. He opened his stomach cubby, and handed me a bottle of coke. I took one and clinked bottles with him. "Welcome to the Going Merry, Kenny! We're a lucky bunch to have you and Sanji!"

"Oh, speaking of which, could I have another one? To give to Sanji-Kun?" Franky smiled, handing me the bottle.

"Sanji-Kun! There you are!" I called ot was in his new room, putting all his stuff away. He smiled when I came in. I reached the coke out to him. "Here, Sanji-Kun! Franky gave me some coke! It's really good!" He took it, opening the cap with his teeth, and took a swig. "Thanks, Ken. This hits the spot." I smiled at being able to make Sanji-Kun happy. I leaned on his arm, drinking my coke blissfully.

"Oh!" I heard a woman say. I looked up. Robin-Chan stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll be on my way, now." She left swiftly. "Hey! Robin-Chan!"

"what's up with her?" Sanji-Kun asked. I shrugged. "I dunno, she did say I reminded her of someone...but I'm not sure..."

it was quiet for a bit when Sanji-Kun sighed. "Who cares? She's still so cute!" I rolled my eyes, knowing there was much more to this than I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in, guys! ^^ please review!**


End file.
